Our work has shown that prostaglandins play an important part in the development of ocular inflammation. We therefore propose to study compounds that inhibit the actions and/or synthesis of prostaglandins as ocular anti-inflammatory agents. We have already shown that ocular tissues have a different sensitivity to the inhibitory actions of compounds such as indomethacin which inhibit PG-biosynthesis. We are now studying a variety of PG-synthetase inhibitors both in vitro and in vivo in order to select those which show promise as selective ocular anti-inflammatory agents. We continue to study compounds which block the actions of PG's to evaluate their effectiveness for use on the eye. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bhattacherjee, P. and Eakins, K. E.: Inhibition of the ocular effects of sodium arachidonate by anti-inflammatory compounds. Prostaglandins 9: 175-182, 1975. Eakins, K. E., Stier, C., Bhattacherjee, P. and Greenbaum, L. M.: Actions and interactions of bradykinin, prostaglandins and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents on the eye. Inflammation 1: 117-125, 1975.